Warriors of Love!
Warriors of Love! is the 25th and final episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary The show begins with flashbacks with Yuki being informed of changes to her body and Honey System as experienced by Miki and how she doesn't want to die. She is now under Hiromi Tanaka's control and is in a new form known as Sister Yuki Snow White, confronting Honey in Dr. Kisaragi's abandoned mansion. As the combatants surround Honey, Tanaka comes in surprised that Honey is alive after being deactivated and explaining to Honey the modifications done to Yuki. Tanaka sicks Yuki on Honey, showing her enhanced powers. Honey begs Yuki to stop remembering the nice and compassionate she used to be, however this does not pull through. Seiji is looking for Honey trying to pass on Miki's message to her. Honey is thrown into a room after the initial beating. Honey still tries to reach out to Yuki even when she is still being beaten. Honey tells her that Miki is dead having saved her but Yuki still attacks her. Tanaka tired of the affair, tells Yuki to finish Honey off. Honey notices something strange about Yuki's Honey System and flashes as Yuki throws her Platinum Chakram. Honey however is in a new form called Rumble Honey having gained Miki's powers and weaponry including a fully restored Boomerang Bleu. Honey grapples with Yuki trying to get the charm off of Yuki while fighting the combatants. The fight continues throughout the mansion with Honey overpowering the combatants but having a little trouble with Yuki. Honey manages to get some attacks in on the charm on Yuki's Honey System causing her to lose consciousness. When Tanaka walks in, Honey tries to finish her off but Tanaka avoids Honey's boomerang and launches missiles at her. With Honey sliding over the floor, Seiji comes in asking if she's alright. When Tanaka mocks them, she is stabbed in the back by a still functioning Yuki before being finished off with the same technique Yuki used on Nakajo. Dying and leaving fish behind, Tanaka tells her husband and son to take care of the rest before disintegrating and leaving a starfish behind. Honey asks if Yuki is alright yet Seiji does not recognize her. Yuki replies that she should express gratitude for Honey freeing her. Honey seems happy until Yuki knocks Honey to the ground. Yuki desires to be the only one who possesses the Honey System and conquer the world. Yuki flashes the entire area trying to absorb Honey. In the mental image world, Honey in her regular Cutie Honey form is held in place by the regular Sister Yuki and is savagely attacked by her. After several slashes, Honey is confronted by Miki's spirit. Honey asks her what to do, Miki however does not answer and walks away. Yuki proceeds to attack Honey with an assortment of Platinum Chakram but they are repelled by the Boomerang Bleu. Out of the illusion, Honey is back in the real world. Honey laments Miki's death and gives her life to Yuki if it will satisfy her. Seiji however tells Honey that Miki isn't dead, that Miki lives in Honey and that Miki requested to save Yuki. Honey stunned by this blocks an attack by Yuki while Honey notices a tear running down Yuki's eye. Honey understanding what Miki meant fights back. While Yuki seems to have the advantage, Honey makes an opening and brings out her Silver Fleurette to finish the confrontation. With Honey and Yuki's weapons locked Miki's voice is head as the Boomerang Bleu collides with the other weapons. Back in the mental image world, Yuki tries to flash into her Snow White form but Honey embraces her and performs her own Honey Flash calling out to Yuki as she is absorbed into Honey. Seiji wakes up after the flash wondering what happened but finds Honey passed out on a stair case. Seiji then sees an image of Yuki telling him not to worry about Honey, Seiji is relieved to see that Yuki is alright. Yuki then asks a request of Seiji: to take care of Honey. She says Honey has the power to save people doing before and after everything that happened having been saved by Honey herself. Seiji takes the request especially as Honey wakes up, Yuki however had disappeared. Seiji tells her that Honey has the power to save a lot of people, asking her what Yuki meant. Honey sees images of Yuki and Miki showing their farewells as they fade away. Honey thanks Seiji for passing on the message and Honey says that she, Seiji, Miki, and Yuki will always be together. Seiji then asks Honey to always be herself like when they first met. A flashback from 14 months ago reveals Seiji's request from a high school girl named Mao to retrieve a notebook as his first job as a private detective. The girl brings him to the office of a yakuza gang called Year 3 Class A, the girl was originally the woman of their boss. Mao however got fed up with him for being cheap and decided to take their hidden account and go to another group. Seiji notes the Mao's sleazy idea while opening the vault and triggering the alarm. Yakuza officers came in but Mao revealed a sub-machine gun. Seiji tried to escape but got chased by the yakuza grunts. A street fortune teller saw everything that happened as Seiji was put at knife and gun point. The fortune teller was Honey and tells the thugs to stop but they laugh at her. Honey flashes amazing everyone as she becomes Cutie Honey. She effortlessly overpowers the grunts. After the fight was over, Seiji asked who she was and Honey smiled at him. At the present day, Honey fights against Panther Claw that has gone under new management with the combatants now wearing silver masks. Seiji now armed with a handgun takes out one of the grunts. Honey is using the combat techniques used by Miki and Yuki. The new commander assumes her beast-like form attacking Honey but Honey fights her off. She asks who Honey is and Seiji mocks her for not knowing. Honey introduces herself as the Warrior of Love: Cutie Honey. After the credits roll, Honey says that she, Miki, and Yuki will always be together as their last words come up. Mental images of Miki and Yuki are joined by Honey as they hold each others hands. Category:The Live Episodes